No Sound but the Wind
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: "All our friends are growing up, getting married, doing the thing. Aaaaand I'm sneaking in through your window like we're still fourteen. Let's be serious or be… nothing." / Tyzula Advent Calendar. Twelve linear drabbles revolving around twelve kisses. *COMPLETE*
1. Peppermint Tea

**Hi! Welcome to my second Tyzula Advent Calendar. In hopes of finishing before February, this one will be 12 chapters and update every other day. It's more kissing drabbles, as one would expect of me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December Second: Ice Sculptures_

Ty Lee was displeased.

Ty Lee was rarely displeased, but she could not prevent the negative feelings washing over her. Freaking Aang and Katara getting freaking married, and there she was attending the wedding and pretending not to be Azula's _date_. Emphasis on date because Azula was making her pretend _not_ to be her date, because their relationship was a _secret_. Emphasis on secret because Ty Lee was getting really sick of having a clandestine affair.

She gazed at the ice sculpture that Azula was examining in favor of meeting Ty Lee's very angry gaze.

"What kind of animal is this?" Azula asked smoothly and Ty Lee clenched her jaw even harder. She thought her bones were going to snap.

"Dance with me. _Platonically_." Even though they were definitely going to sleep together tonight. And if they got caught, Ty Lee would stammer something about _conserving warmth_ or _friendship_ and Azula would be _so proud_. 'Oh, your lying skills are improving, Ty Lee!' she would say.

"I don't really dance," Azula said as she tapped the ice creature. It chipped. It cracked. A chunk of it fell onto the table and made a soft _thud_.

"Well, you're gonna," Ty Lee replied and Azula almost snarled at her before sighing.

"Why have you been so sullen? I know this place is cold and disgusting, but _really_ ," Azula said as she attempted to put the ice back onto the bird-thing.

"All our friends are growing up, getting married, doing the thing. Aaaaand I'm sneaking in through your window like we're still fourteen. Let's be serious or be… nothing," Ty Lee said bluntly before taking a deep, quick breath. She was afraid of what she had just said, and how Azula was pursing her lips.

"Dance with me," Azula demanded, extending a hand. Ty Lee nodded twice and swallowed before accepting the gesture.

Azula and Ty Lee danced. They spun. How they danced.

And Ty Lee was having such fun, even if she knew Azula was probably never going to admit that they were _them_. They were not Azula and Ty Lee; they were _Azula &TyLee _and the world should have known it, in Ty Lee's opinion.

It was in Azula's opinion as well.

But Ty Lee only found that out when Azula waited until they had a decent amount of attention and, without stopping the swaying, kissed her hard on the lips. In front of everyone.

Ty Lee didn't want to break this kiss because she knew that the world was going to be different when she pulled away.


	2. Frozen Fire

_December Fourth: Frozen Fire_

"I hate Water Tribe clothes. You can't show any skin," Azula complained as she studied herself in the mirror. Ty Lee smiled.

"Who are you showing skin for? So I can definitely not chi-block them and leave them in the snow for dead…" Ty Lee giggled and Azula smirked.

"They call _me_ the possessive one." Azula turned around and walked towards Ty Lee. She tugged at her mittens, trying to get them off. "I think my hands are frozen to these things."

Ty Lee helped her remove them. "I've gotten skilled at cold weather. I like it a little better than hot fire. But I'm super cold. I'm almost blue. You are too!"

Azula examined her hands, and, yes, they had a horrifying bluish tint to them. It was cerulean ice, frozen fire, hands she needed to heat as quickly as possible. She leapt into her bed, amongst the blankets, and attempted to remove the rest of her clothes there.

It didn't go so well. She was good at many things, but this was not one of them.

"Thank you for kissing me. Everybody's whispering about it but…"

"Well, I'm obviously going to lie and say I was drunk," Azula purred as she stripped down out of the party clothes and warmed her hands with fire that was almost as cold as ice compared to usual. "You're not really, right?" Ty Lee whispered, her eyes genuinely hurt.

"No. I've decided to be open about my relationship with you," Azula admitted. She beckoned for Ty Lee. "Come on. I'll warm you up If you return the favor."

"You're awful," Ty Lee hissed, but she laughed and crept under the blankets in the guest room allocated to them.

She touched her lips to Azula's, and felt fire inside of her frozen body.

They were no longer Azula and Ty Lee; they were _Azula &Ty Lee _forever now.

Ty Lee kissed her harder.


	3. Snow

_December Sixth: Snow_

Ty Lee rolled a snowball in her hands with a smile on her face. It made crystals of ice stick to the fabric of her mittens, but she was too eager to care about the damp and cold. She couldn't keep her smile from widening as she waited for her target.

She trained with both the Kyoshi Warriors and at the Fire Nation's special training academy. Ty Lee knew how to fight a war, and she had plans to _start_ one. A snowball war that was! The fun kind that definitely didn't involve any genocide.

Her perch was atop one of the many brand new bridges that peppered the South Pole. It loomed over the paths below, and Ty Lee knew for a fact that Azula would be passing. She was beyond thrilled about it.

And then, suddenly, Ty Lee screamed in pain and terror.

"Who just did that?" Ty Lee shrieked as she felt the snow going down the back of her shirt, burning her skin with the cold.

"I did," said her target. Maybe she was her target's target, Ty Lee realized. "Because I refuse to be hit by any surprise snowballs. Hopefully that taught you a lesson about starting wars."

Ty Lee looked up. "How did you know?" she demanded of Azula.

"Because the lesson you should learn is not telling people about the war you're going to start. Sozin didn't go and blab to all the other nations about his genocide of the airbenders, did he?" Azula crossed her arms and Ty Lee shivered forcefully.

"Azula," Ty Lee whined.

"If you ever hit me with a snowball in your life, I will murder you in your sleep and it will just look like a voluntary disappearance," Azula said, grabbing Ty Lee by the front of her now-snow-soaked parka.

And then she kissed her on the lips.

Confusing. Super confusing.


	4. The Southern Water Tribe

_December Eighth: The Southern Water Tribe_

Azula thought about fucking her way too often.

It was a problem, but far from the worst problem to have. She just wished that Ty Lee would have made it easier, instead of directly attempting to draw Azula's attention in any way possible. Of course, Azula expected that of Ty Lee. But that didn't mean that she liked it.

At present, she was in front of the entire Southern Water Tribe. It was not the best place to be distracted, or to be thinking about that kind of thing. But she was, and she had the strong, uncomfortable sensation that everyone could see through her.

That all of these Water Peasants gathered for this horrid traditional event could tell that the flush in her cheeks wasn't from the bitter wind, but from the thoughts she could not manage to suppress.

Ty Lee was aware. Azula knew that Ty Lee was aware, because she wore a very smug expression. Maybe she was smug at something else.

No, nope, there she was dropping her stupid bracelet and bending much too far to pick it up, and blowing a kiss as she stood.

Azula glared, and completely missed the question that the council asked.

And now they were all staring at her expectantly.

Azula thought about fucking her way too often.


	5. Music Night

_December Tenth: Music Night_

"So," Iroh asked, "why do you want to learn?"

Ty Lee thought about her answer for a few moments. It was fairly petty and shallow, but she was certain that everyone assumed she was petty and shallow anyway.

"I want to learn so I can serenade my girlfriend. She would like it. If it was me doing it, so don't say I shouldn't," Ty Lee said quickly, glaring at him as her fingers slipped on the stupid, coarse strings.

"I think that is a beautiful reason, and I will gladly help you," Iroh replied with an excited glint in his eyes.

"I don't think she'll come to music night. I don't think she's allowed in Ba Sing Se, actually." Ty Lee scrunched up her face in thought and then decided that there was _no way_ Azula was permitted to enter this city. Or go within a hundred miles of it, probably.

"What song do you want to learn?"

"Do you even know what she likes?"

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "I truly doubt that I do. You probably have good intuition about her."

"Yeah. I'll… just give it a shot," Ty Lee says as she plays two strings. Iroh tries to hide his cringe. "I'm not really so good with instruments."

"No, no, you're wonderful at it! I'm sure you will be ready before Music Night," he says and Ty Lee beams at him. Iroh teaches her about three notes before deciding, no, no she will definitely not be ready before Music Night.

* * *

Ty Lee serenades her.

Azula hates it.

Ty Lee kisses her.

Azula likes it.


	6. Frostbite

_December Twelfth: Frostbite_

Ty Lee could no longer feel her hand. This was what she got for dropping her mitten into the stupid _canals_. She _completely_ was now against all of the development here.

"It wasn't like I can just dive into that freezing water! I'd get hypothermia on top of my frostbite!" Ty Lee snaps. She puts her fingers in her mouth, but that just makes them worse.

Her girlfriend was _not_ consoling. After yawning, Azula said, "You wouldn't dive into warm water either."

"I wouldn't _need a mitten_ if I was somewhere not this cold!" Ty Lee insisted and Azula turned up a palm. A _mittened_ palm. "Look at my hand. Look at it."

Azula was skeptical. "It looks like your hand except you've been sucking on it."

"That's what frostbite looks like!" Ty Lee snapped.

Amused, Azula commented, "Oh, I think your lips have frostbite too."

"No they‒"

Azula kissed her and Ty Lee fell into the embrace. Azula sucked on her lower lip and Ty Lee got the joke.


	7. Bleak

_December Fourteenth: Bleak_

"It's dark too early, dark too late and dark too often here," Ty Lee complained while she went through the complex routine of getting undressed, into her pajamas and into the bed without freezing to death. It was very difficult and certainly required all of her well trained faculties.

"This place is, indeed, the definition of bleak," Azula agreed, curling up further and letting the warmth of the fur blankets engulf her.

"I _know_. I can't wait until we can go home," Ty Lee said. She crawled up and snuggled close to Azula. "It's never sunny! Unless the sun is burning my eyes off! Plus it's cold! And dark!"

Azula kissed her lightly on the lips. "I _can_ think of some fun things to do in the dark."

"Just one." Ty Lee smirked.


	8. Fur Blankets

_December Sixteenth: Fur Blankets_

"I know it's warm in the Fire Nation, but I still want to take these home," Ty Lee said, running her fingers through the soft wolf fur. It felt _amazing_. Best. Sensation. Ever. "Do you think we can sneak them out? I bet we can. I can be super sneaky."

Azula scoffed. "I doubt that. You couldn't be sneaky if you tried."

"I could too!" Ty Lee protested viciously. "I bet I could sneak up on _you_."

"No, no you couldn't. I distinctly remember me pouring snow down your shirt when you attempted to sneak up on me with that snowball." Azula yawned and lied down on the wolf fur. It did feel pretty nice. "Now, I could probably import some of this. My brother is a _pushover_. So is the Avatar, for that matter. Did you see his wedding speech?"

"I thought his wedding speech was _adorable_ ," Ty Lee said, furrowing her brow. "You'd say sweet things like that in a wedding speech about me, wouldn't you?"

Azula shrugged. "Probably not. I'd seem weak in front of my enemies."

"Your enemies?"

"I am assuming that at least seventy-five percent of the people attending our wedding would be my enemies," Azula said and Ty Lee could not argue with that logic. "Perhaps, if you are kind enough to me. I would give you a sweet speech in person. _Perhaps_."

Ty Lee ran her fingers through the fur silently for a few moments before asking, "Would you give me a taste of that? Just a little sample. Come _on_."

Azula shook her head. But then she sighed. "I'll give you four romantic sentences. That is it."

She was two sentences in when Ty Lee kissed her on the lips, hard, fast and out of nowhere.

"Sneaky kiss!"

"It wasn't…" Azula didn't even have the energy to argue.


	9. Snowman

_December Eighteenth: Snowman_

They are making out when Ty Lee gets distracted by a snowman made by a waterbender. She pulls away from Azula's lips as her eyes light up excitedly.

"I am going to build the _best snowman ever way better than anyone ever_!" Ty Lee announced and Azula did not think that anyone was going to bother challenging her. She also did not think that there was any chance that Ty Lee was capable of building the _best snowman ever way better than anyone ever_ in the first place, and so it was best that she went uncontested.

"You go do that," Azula said groggily, waving her hand towards the fresh morning snowfall. There was _so much of it_. There was definitely a reason that this place was at the edge of the world and therefore nigh impossible to get to: no one would ever want to deal with all of this _snow_.

Except apparently Ty Lee.

"I challenge you!" Aang shouted, popping out of nowhere inconveniently, and Azula looked up.

 _How dare he_. "Well, I will fight valiantly beside my girl in this snowman war!" she declared. "And I will defeat you this time too."

And then, spoiling everything as usual, the Avatar's new wife shouted across the town square (if you can call it that), "Not if I defeat you again first!"

Azula narrowed her eyes.

This was war.

This was snowman war.


	10. Frosting

_December Twentieth: Frosting_

"Water Tribe food is gross, so I made the kind of food that grandmas are supposed to make," Ty Lee said, smiling brightly despite Kanna's exasperated expression.

She loaned her kitchen to a bubbly lunatic, but there was no turning back now. Ty Lee had a bowl in her hands filled with not-quite mixed frosting.

"Why is it white?" Azula asked, unafraid like the rest of the wimps in the room.

"Because I _didn't have any cinnamon_. It's really sweet!" Ty Lee protested and Azula stared at the unappetizing bowl.

"I thought you were supposed to be making cinnamon cakes."

"Errgh! I didn't have what I needed for that either!" Ty Lee was frowning, everyone in the room looked nervous. " _Taste it_."

Azula sighed. "Only because I want to."

She hesitantly stuck one finger in the bowl and put it in her mouth. That was not bad, even lacking the cinnamon. Ty Lee grinned, because she knew she would be victorious.

And Azula kissed her on the lips, sharing the sickly sweet flavor between them.


	11. Ribbons

_December Twenty-Third: Ribbons_

"Let me help you," Ty Lee insisted, reaching to Azula's gorgeous clothes for tonight.

It was the final ceremony of the Water Tribe style wedding, which was huge relief to both of them. Weddings were unpleasant to Azula. While Ty Lee loved them, she was growing tired very quickly of _ten_ days of one.

She tied the ribbons with swift expertise. Her hands were fast from her line of work, but she noticed every time her fingers brushed against Azula's skin.

When Ty Lee was finished, Azula turned around and kissed her on the lips. Hard.

"Do all your servants get that treatment for putting on your clothes?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just you," Azula replied.


	12. Bedtime Stories

_December Twenty-Fourth: Bedtime Stories_

"I'm so glad it's over!" Ty Lee announced, jumping into her and Azula's bed.

"I agree," Azula said, undressing and lying down. "I will tolerate no weddings but my own."

"Who are you marrying?" Ty Lee laughed before quickly regretting that she did.

Azula wanted to say _you_ but she could not bring herself to do it. Clearly Ty Lee was not interested, and now Azula was silently flustered. She could not believe that she said that.

"Someone, in the future," Azula said, turning out the lamp and rolling over.

"I was just kidding with you," Ty Lee said softly. "I wanna be with you forever. I'm just joking because everybody says marrying you would be torture. I'd do it if…"

"If?" Azula scoffed.

"Just if." If things were stable, she should have said. Ty Lee should have been honest. "I love you, you know. From the minute I saw you I knew I loved you even though we were just kids. And I only love you more and more and more, even after what happened at the Boiling Rock."

"I'm not two. I don't need to hear fairy tales before bed."

They both were silent.

Ty Lee tugged on Azula's wrist and the princess did turn around. They faced each other now.

"I think we have one twisted fairy tale love, but it's still fairy tale love."

"You're kidding yourself."

Ty Lee kissed Azula very gently.

"I love you. That's a damned true story."

…

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
